


Fire-Roasted Toasts

by Missy



Category: 1940s Hollywood RPF, Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Illnesses, Pre-Relationship, Recovery, Travel, Yuletide Treat, on the set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Somehow, Lauren finds toast on the set of The African Queen.  Just one more thing for Katharine to admire her for.
Relationships: Katharine Hepburn/Lauren Bacall, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Fire-Roasted Toasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



“Katharine! I’ve brought toast.”

She stirred toward the voice coming from the doorway of her temporary shelter. Today things felt slightly improved; fewer angry men were running about in her belly trying to stab her insides out through her navel. “How did you manage to scare up toast?” she asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

Lauren looked radiant for someone who had experienced the same sort of misery herself just days before. “It turned out that John had a half a loaf in his pack. It’s a miracle it didn’t go moldy.”

“Bogie didn’t wring his neck when he found out?” Katharine’s stomach growled – in a pleasant way for the first time in weeks.

“Bogie has an amazing amount of patience when it comes to the people he loves,” Lauren said. She handed the toast – which was only slightly burned and smelled of woodsmoke, which made Katharine wonder if she’d toasted it herself.

“You are a fabulous woman,” Katharine informed her. She picked up the piece of bread and slid it between her lips. Somehow, it tasted like heaven. Somehow, it felt like heaven on her tongue.

Had Lauren known it would feel like that? Just like kissing heaven, without a single thing to worry about, just pleasure and sympathy.

Which, Katherine supposed, would be what kissing Lauren was like.

And as she swallowed and her stomach gave a curious squeak, Katharine decided to come back to that idea. She would propose the notion later, when she wasn’t in the middle of recovering from a spectacular case of dysentery. 

Lauren’s expression stayed wise as she tippled from a thermos of tea. “Want some?” she asked Katherine.

Her patrician New England heart thrummed a bit harder at the notion of placing her lips where Lauren’s had been, but she shook her head. 

Lauren raised an eyebrow. “Good for what ails you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she declared.

Lauren just gave her that kittenish smile of her and drained the thermos.


End file.
